


A Christmas Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [21]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Robert goes all out as everyone comes to Alicante for Christmas





	

“Robert, seriously you don’t have to go all out.”  
“Maryse, you get to see them all the time. I only get to see them when Magnus teaches at the university or Alec has to go to the council. Let me have this okay?”  
“Fine, but you can at least let me help you with the suit.”

 

“Uhh my dad just asked if Rafe and Max were scared of Santa.”  
“What? Why on earth is he asking that?”  
“I think he’s going to dress up as him.”  
“Well now I can’t wait to see that. I’m sure the boys will love it.”  
“You don’t think he’s also doing it because it’s Gabi’s first Christmas?”  
“I’m sure Robert would be going all out if it was just Rafe and Max. I mean it is technically their first Christmas in Idris.”

 

“Papa when can we go to Grandpa’s?”  
“We have to wait for everybody else okay Max.”  
“I guess, can’t they hurry up I want to see Santa!”  
“Max it’ll be okay we have a warlock for a Daddy if we miss Santa Daddy can just bring him back.”  
“Can you really do that Daddy?”  
“Of course Max. Papa and I will not let Santa leave without seeing you first.”

 

Everyone eventually arrived at the institute and Magnus could open the portal to Idris.

 

They were all taken aback as they got to the house. Robert had strung lights all over the outside and in the front window they could see a huge tree. 

 

“So who’s gonna knock and let him know we’re here? I mean I would but I’ve got a baby to hold.”  
“So that’s why you wanted to hold our daughter huh?”  
“No I wanted to hold her, so when your dad sees me he can’t hate me.”  
“Simon, he doesn’t hate you. He just dislikes you a lot.”  
“This is all lovely chit chat both of you but someone is going to have to ring the doorbell.”  
At that moment Rafael knocked on the door loudly.  
Magnus looked on amused. 

 

“HO HO HO Everybody” Said Santa or rather Robert as he opened the door.  
Alec wished he had a camera to capture the astonishment on Max and Rafe’s faces.  
Gabi did not have the same reaction as her cousins as she was now screaming in Simon’s arms. 

 

“DADDY, PAPA!!!! It’s SANTA!!!” Rafe and Max were yelling enthusiastically.  
“Well then don’t let the man wait boys go on in and let him know what you want for Christmas.” Magnus replied.  
They did as he said and ran on in as the grown ups followed behind them.  
Simon and Izzy were busy trying to calm Gabi with Magnus giving them tips while Alec got the boys to calm down so they could sit on Santa’s lap.  
Robert had somehow managed to get the Inquisitor’s chair into his house and set it up by the tree.  
He sat down and pulled Max on one knee and Rafe on the other.  
Alec was glad Magnus had made the boys wear their nice Christmas sweaters as he snapped a few dozen pics on his phone. 

 

The boys told Santa everything they wanted and even little Gabrielle finally calmed down and Simon and Izzy got one good picture of her with Santa.  
After that Santa said his goodbyes and made his way out.  
Magnus whipped up an illusion of him riding off on his sleigh so that Robert could come back out. 

 

“Grandpa you missed Santa he was amazing!” Max told him as he jumped on him.  
“Yeah it was so cool Grandpa. He knew everything we wanted, but Daddy and Papa said we couldn’t get swords yet.” Rafe added.  
“Rafe, Daddy and I said you could only get fake swords until you’re older.”  
“Come on Alec you and I were playing with real swords when we were Rafael’s age.” Jace replied however he was thinking he probably should’ve kept his mouth shut with the death stares Alec and Magnus were giving him.  
“And I’m sure you remember we didn’t play we trained and only at the institute under supervision.”

 

Robert played with his grandchildren until the stew he’d been cooking was ready and they all gathered around the table to eat. 

 

He stopped by Magnus’ and Alec’s room as they were putting the boys to bed.  
“Thanks for letting me be Santa. I know it might seem like I went a bit overboard, but I just love them so much I wanted this trip to be really special for them.”  
“Robert whenever you want to make special evenings for the boys is fine with me. You want to finish tucking them in and Alec and I will meet you downstairs?”  
“Thanks.”  
They left to go get some hot cocoa as Robert started telling Max and Rafe a bedtime story.

 

The others were all gathered around the fireplace.  
“I have no idea how you do it with two, one is hard enough for both me and Simon.”  
“Believe me we don’t have all the answers but it gets easier and you make it up as you go along.”  
“It helps when you have a great partner to do it with though.” Alec added as he intertwined his fingers with Magnus’.


End file.
